


3 Unwritten Times In Which Percy and Annabeth Say 'I Love You'

by aredtricycle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), College, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, HoO - Freeform, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Nightmares, PJO, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, ToA - Freeform, basically they say i love you three times, oh and, percabeth, proposal, set in the canonical demigod world, spoiler warning, thats kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle
Summary: **Spoiler warning for PJO, HoO, and ToA**Part one is set the November after the Titan War.Part two is set on the Argo II after Tartarus.Part three is set in a coffee shop in New Rome after everything.Any of the three parts can stand alone, but I put them all in a collection.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3. I wrote these a while ago, so it seemed like a good thing to post! I definitely take constructive criticism! Don't be shy!

It was a crisp, cool November night at Camp Half-Blood. The Titan War had ended four months before, and the campers were slowly recovering. Camp went on as usual, with new cabins being built for the minor gods. Everything was okay. 

After the campfire that night, everyone had gone straight to the warmth of their cabins. Everyone except for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy had suggested the couple take a walk on the beach. Annabeth had declined at first because one, she didn’t want to get caught and two, it was cold. But Percy gave her his sweatshirt to wear and she gave in. 

They had been dating since the war ended and things had been going great. They had school during the week. Percy went to Goode and Annabeth went to that same all-girls boarding school. But they both went to Camp on the weekends. Officially, they went so Annabeth could help with the new cabin designs and so Percy could train campers. Unofficially, it was so they could spend time together. Annabeth could not remember the last time she had felt this happy. The only thing she and Percy had to worry about was graduating high school and getting to college. Thanksgiving was coming up, and she sure as hell was thankful for Percy Jackson.

Percy and Annabeth reached their favorite spot on the beach, slightly tucked in the dunes, and sat down. Percy slouched down a bit and rested his head on Annabeth’s shoulder while she stroked his hair. They stayed that way, watching the waves crash on the shore until Percy spoke. 

“Do you think the fish are watching us right now?”

“What?” Annabeth stopped stroking his hair. 

“Like we have documentaries on fish and stuff do they have documentaries on us?”

“No? Fish don’t- what, Seaweed Brain? Aren’t you the sea prince or something? Shouldn’t you know?” 

“I’ll ask them later.” Percy decided jokingly and sat up a little bit. 

“I can tell you right now they don’t.” Annabeth laughed, kissing him. 

Percy and Annabeth had gotten pretty good at the kissing thing. It was wild, they had gone from best friends to best friends who kiss and hold hands and go on dates. 

“Annabeth,” Percy began, pulling away, looking down at his hands. “I love you.”

Annabeth’s heart sped up. No one had ever said that to her before. Not even her own father. She sat there, processing what he had just confessed. She had been thinking about telling him that same thing for the past several weeks but it never felt like the right time. This was the right time. But he had caught her off guard so she just stared at the sand.

“Oh no. I- I’m sorry.” Percy panicked. “Um- I didn’t mean to scare you. Just- just forget I said-“

“I love you, too,” Annabeth whispered, looking into his eyes. 

“Really? Because- because if you don’t mean it, you don’t have to say it, I get it. I don’t want you to say it if you don’t- Well, my mom told me-“ 

“No, Percy. I love you. I really love you.”

Percy stared at her for a good two minutes. “Really?”

“Yes. I love you, Percy.” It felt good saying it out loud. 

Percy’s eyes welled up with tears. “I love you, Annabeth.” They embraced, Annabeth now with tears, too. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

It was the perfect night. The couple kissed and held each other and said it over and over. They watched the waves some more, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

When Annabeth started to doze off in Percy’s arms, he helped her to her cabin. At the front door of Cabin 6, Percy leaned down and kissed her. “I love you, Annabeth Chase.” He whispered, smiling. She smiled back and silently slipped into her cabin. 

She slept dreamlessly that night, excited to see him again the next day. But Percy wasn’t there when she woke up.


	2. Second

Falling. 

Annabeth was falling. Every cell in her body felt like it was dropping. She could feel panic. And fear. This wasn’t how she could go out. The Great Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, died from an exceptionally long fall. What about Percy. Percy. 

She was alone. In the dark. Falling. Alone. Suddenly she saw a face with eight black eyes grinning at her through the darkness. 

A jolt went through her body and she shot up in bed, sweating. Annabeth had had dreams where she felt like she was falling before. They’d never been this intense before. She’s never had faces in these dreams before. Annabeth’s eyes darted around her dark room, making sure there were no spider faces. 

Annabeth and Percy had just gotten back safely from hell. Earlier that evening they had told the stars hello for their friend Bob. It was a big shift in tones. From literal hell to a quiet peaceful ship. It was almost like none of it ever happened. But Percy and Annabeth knew better. It happened and they had to accept that. 

Annabeth wrapped herself up in Percy’s sweatshirt, trying to fall back asleep. After a minute she gave up and crawled out of bed. 

As quietly as possible, Annabeth glided down the hallway. She let herself into Percy’s room and Percy stirred in his bed. 

“Annabeth?” Percy mumbled, half asleep. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry.” Annabeth quickly apologized. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, sitting up, more awake. 

“No.” Percy lifted the covers next to him and Annabeth gratefully slid under them. 

This was unprecedented for them. They’d slept next to each other before. But not in a real bedroom with a real bed. 

Percy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. He kissed the top of her head and Annabeth started crying. Loud, ugly crying. She couldn’t help it. Percy held her, rubbing her back and kissing her. They were so in love, yet so broken. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Percy whispered. He smelled like the ocean. 

“I had a nightmare.” Percy gently ran his hands up and down her back, calming her breathing. “I was, I was falling, but you, you weren’t there. But sh- she was.”

“You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re okay. We’re here in my bed and we’re okay. Do you want me to turn on the lamp?” Percy was too good for Annabeth. He must have been as broken as she was but he didn’t show it. 

Annabeth nodded. “Are you okay?” She asked as he reached over to turn on the lamp. 

“I’m- I’ve been better.” Annabeth laughed and sniffled. 

“It’s weird being back here.”

“Yeah.” 

They laid that way, with Annabeth’s head against Percy’s chest and his arms around her. She listened to his heartbeat to calm down. 

“I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Please don’t be gone in the morning.” She sighed. 

He squeezed her gently. “I won’t. I promise.” 

“I love you, too, Percy.” A wave of exhaustion washed over her and her eyelids felt heavy. She closed her eyes. “I love you.”


	3. Third

New Rome really was a beautiful city. Colorful buildings, twisting streets, gardens, adorable cafes, and shops. It was almost a mirror image of the original Rome. The people, too. Entire demigod families. Generations of demigods. It was like nothing anyone from Camp Half-Blood could have ever thought possible. 

At first, no one from New Rome liked Annabeth. They hated her because of her mother. But they slowly began to recognize her talents and achievements and she was voted in as the official architect of Camp Jupiter. It was a good job for her because it worked with her schedule. She was dual-enrolled as a Freshman at New Rome University and UC Berkeley so she was busy almost all the time. UC Berkeley was her dream school and she had realized that if she just got her degree from New Rome University, no mortal company would ever hire her. 

Percy also went to New Rome University. And he had a job. He worked as a barista at one of the cafes. Annabeth loved it there. The smells, the coffee, the hot chocolate, the hot barista. It worked out pretty well for Annabeth. She could sit at a table and get her things done while Percy was right there. Sometimes he would bring her a cookie or a coffee and she would give him a tip. 

On Wednesday nights, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover went out to eat. They called it Best Friend’s Night. Every week they switched off who picked where they went, whether it be in New Rome or San Francisco. It was good for them to be together without worrying about death. Saturday nights were date nights. Just like with Grover, Percy and Annabeth would switch off who picked. Sunday’s were lazy days and would usually be spent at either Percy’s or Annabeth’s dorm. 

But today was just a regular old Tuesday and Annabeth had a paper for one of her UCB classes due on Thursday. She was trying to finish it because she did not want to ruin Best Friend’s Night and she’d already procrastinated it enough.

“I have a chocolate chip cookie for you, ma’am.” Percy set a plate down next to her on the table.

“Uh-huh.” She said, not even looking up from her laptop. 

“Annabeth, the cafe’s on fire.” Percy teased. He did this a lot. For someone with ADD, Annabeth could get really in the zone. 

“Okay, honey.” She continued typing. 

“I’m moving to Antarctica now. Bye.” Percy walked back to the counter. 

A half an hour passed. Percy was cleaning tables and there were no customers. 

“Done!” Annabeth announced. 

“Yay! Finally!” Percy ran over to her table and kissed her. She grabbed the cookie he had given her before and took a bite. “Do you have anything else or are you good?”

“I’m good.” He kissed her again. 

“Yay! Are you gonna stay here?”

“Yeah. Is that okay? I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Annabeth began to organize her things and put them in her bag. 

“Yes! Please stay. It’s dead time right now.” 2 pm was usually when no one went to the cafe. Why would they? It’s 2 pm. No one has anything to do at 2 pm. “I’m just going to be cleaning tables.”

“Percy?” Annabeth asked once the table was cleared and she could just think about him and the chocolate chip cookie. 

“Yeah?” He looked over at her. 

“Do you still want to get married when we graduate college?” Annabeth picked a piece off her cookie. 

“Yeah? Why?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking that that’s a long time from now.” She glanced at him. 

Percy froze. “Do you want to get married sooner?”

“I mean, maybe. I don’t know. I know that I want to spend forever with you.” She ate another piece of the cookie. “But I feel like waiting so long might be a bad idea because something could happen to one of us.”

“Well, that’s dark.” Percy continued wiping down the table. 

“Well? Before I knew this place existed I wanted to get married when we were like, well like now because I was so sure we would die before we graduated college.” She popped the rest of her cookie in her mouth and shook off her hands. “Look, we don’t even have to get married at all I just think it would be fun if we did.”

“Does this mean we’re engaged? Or is one of us going to actually propose?” Percy switched to a new table. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh ok. Thanks. That clears it up.” 

“Hey, Percy.” Annabeth got up from her seat and got down on one knee. 

Percy turned around. “Oh my gods.” He laughed. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Annabeth collected herself. “Will you marry me, Seaweed Brain?”

“Yes I will, Wise Girl.” He picked her up and kissed her. 

“Now it’s official.” Annabeth smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

“Does this mean we have to get married now or can we still wait until after college? Because I’m not planning on dying anytime soon so you don’t have to worry about that.” Percy put the towel away. 

“Oh yeah, we can still wait.” Annabeth sat back down at her table. “Grover’s going to be excited tomorrow.”

“Oh, do we have to tell people? Cause we know too many people to do that.” Percy complained as he sat down next to her. 

“Well, we have to at least tell your family. But let’s not worry about that right now. We’re engaged!” Annabeth kissed him. 

“You don’t want a ring right? We can’t really afford that.” 

Annabeth shook her head. “So we’re engaged and we’re going to be engaged for three years until we graduate.”

“Yep!” Percy grinned. 

“I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
